Yugi versus The Cloud
by Towermon222
Summary: The prequel to The Story of Dark Cloud and kind sorta sequel to Origins of Dark Cloud. A mysterious duelist calling himself The Cloud challenges Yugi to a duel with the God Cards as the prize. (Note: If you want Yugioh Gran Championship: The Story of Dark Cloud to make any sense, Read this first.)Please Review


Yugi Versus The Cloud

It'd had been about 2 months since Yugi had dueled Anubis and he was taking a small break from dueling by helping his grandpa in the card shop.

One fine day Yugi was watching the counter for his grandpa when a strange looking kid walked in.

He was at least eighteen with a slightly muscled body. He wore a white leather jacket and white pants, even white shoes. The strangest thing about this kid was the white mask he wore. The mask only covered the top half of his face and at the bottom it was lined with fangs.

"Can I help you?" asked Yugi.

"You can if your name's Yugi Moto." said the kid.

"Yeah, I'm Yugi. Who are you?" asked Yugi.

"You may call me The Cloud, and I'd like to duel you for the Egyptian Gods Cards." he answered.

Yugi took a step back, surprised by how this kid would just walk in and demand a duel. The Cloud smiled and revealed four fanged canines. Yugi sighed and Yami took over.

"Fine," said Yami, "We duel outside behind the shop."

"That's a-okay with me doc." said The Cloud.

After Yami flipped the sign in front to closed they exited the shop via the back door and stood in an alley.

"The rules are 8000 Life Points, and you may make the first move." said The Cloud.

They drew their hands.

Yami Yugi: 8000

The Cloud: 8000

Yami took one card from his hand, "I summon _Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts _(1500/1200)!" the brown furred beast appeared on the field, "Next I'll play one card facedown and end my turn."

The Cloud smiled as he drew a card.

"Excellent," he said, "I summon _Dark Crusader _(1600/200)(REAL)in ATK mode."

A black suited warrior appeared on the field, he wore a mask on his face and had red hair. He also had on a red cape and held a huge black sword.

"Next," said The Cloud, "I'll equip him with _Sword of Dark Destruction_ and place two cards facedown."

A red bladed sword appeared in the Warrior's other hand (2100/200).

"Now my Crusader attacks Gazelle." said The Cloud.

"I activate _Negate Attack_." said Yami as his facedown flipped face-up and stopped The Cloud's attack.

"Fine," said Cloud, "I'll end my turn."

Yami drew, "You're in trouble now Cloud. I drew _Polymerization_, so I fuse my Gazelle on the field and the _Berfomet _in my hand to summon _Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast _(2100/1800)."

The many headed creature appeared on the field.

"Next I'll equip him with _Rush Recklessly _to give him an additional 700 ATK points until the end of this turn." said Yami (2800/1800), "Now Chimera, destroy _Dark Crusader_."

The beast flew at the Warrior and The Cloud just smiled.

"I activate _Kunai with Chain_," said The Cloud, "now your attacking monster is put in defense mode and Crusader gains 500 ATK."

Chimera stopped it's ATK, swapped to defense mode. (Dark Crusader-2600/200)

"I end my turn with a facedown then." said Yami.

"Good," said The Cloud as he drew a card, "to start I'll activate my facedown _Blast with Chain_."

A chain rapped around Crusader's arm that had an explosive on one end. (3100/200)

"Now I attack Chimera!" shouted The Cloud.

"I activate my facedown," said Yami, "_Spellbinding Circle_."

The card flipped up and the circle wrapped around Dark Crusader.

The Cloud glared at Yami, "I end."

Yami drew a card.

"I summon _Queen's Knight _(1500/1600) ." said Yami as the monster appeared, "next I'll play a facedown and _Card of Sanctity_."

They both drew until they six cards.

"I end my turn." said Yami.

The Cloud drew a card.

"I use _Mystical Space Typhoon _on your circle." he said.

The card shattered.

"Next I equip my Crusader with _Doom Bow _(FAKE), and it gives him 600 attack and the ability to attack directly."

The warrior put his swords on his back and a huge bow and arrow appeared in his hands. (3700/200)

"I use my monster's new ability to attack."

The monster pulled out an arrow and put it to bow; then he fired.

"I activate another _Negate Attack_." said Yami as the arrow was blocked.

The Cloud looked at Yami in anger, "Fine, I end my turn by equipping _Berserker Stone _(FAKE)to my Crusader."

A necklace with a big green stone in it appeared around the monster's neck and gave him a 600 point boost. (3600/200)

Yami drew, "I summon _King's Knight _(1600/1400)."

The warrior appeared on the field.

"And now I can summon _Jack's Knight _(1900/1000) from within my deck."

Another warrior appeared.

"With that," said Yami, "I end my turn."

The cloud drew a card and smiled.

"I'm ending this now," said The Cloud, "by removing my _Dark Crusader _and _Berserker Stone _from play, I can special summon _Dark Berserker _(FAKE) (2100/2000)!"

The warrior on the field started to grow into a huge muscled beast, and it still held all of the weaponry that had been to his previous form.

"The best part about this monster is that it keeps all the equip cards that were on my Crusader and gains the boosts, too." (2100/200=4200/200)

"And now with 4200 attack points," said The Cloud, "I attack directly with the power of _Doom Bow_."

The beast loaded an arrow and fired, and the projectile hit its mark.

Yami Yugi:3800

The Cloud: 8000

"But, due to my Berserker's effect," said The Cloud, "I take 100 points of damage."

Yami Yugi: 3800

The Cloud: 7900

"Your last turn Yugi." the cloud said, flashing a fanged smile.

Yugi calmly drew his card.

"You're right Cloud," said Yami, "because I'm ending this duel. I first sacrifice my three knights to summon, _Slifer the Sky Dragon_ (X000/X000+ 6 cards in hand=6000/6000)!"

"What?!" The Cloud asked in surprise.

"The God Cards are the prize in this duel," said Yami, "so they were already in my deck."

The sky became dark with storm clouds and thunder as the mighty dragon came down.

"It won't matter," said The Cloud with fear in his voice, "I'll only take about 2000 points if you attack."

"Wrong," said Yami, "for I still have chimera, and a few tricks. The first of which is _Lightning Vortex_."

The Cloud gasped as Yami discarded a card from his hand, dropping Slifer to 4000, and lightning shot down and destroyed Berserker.

"Next I play _Megamorph _and equip it to Chimera." said Yami. (2100/1800=4200/1800) (Slifer- 3000/3000)

"Now I attack with both my monsters!" yelled Yami.

Chimera attacked and Slifer shot lightning down from the sky.

Yami Yugi: 3800

The Cloud:700

"I thought you said you were going to end it?" asked The Cloud.

"Have you forgotten the effect of your _Dark Berserker_?" asked Yami, "At the end of the end of the turn it is destroyed, the owner and his opponent take damage equal to half its original attack, and I'm ending my turn."

The Cloud gasps again as an explosions ends it all.

Yami Yugi: 2750

The Cloud: 0

The Cloud fell to his knees and Yami approached him.

"How," asked the Cloud, "how could I lose? My monster had all the power I could give it."

"That is why you lost," said Yami, "you relied on but one monster during our duel. Duelists must rely on the entirety of their deck."

The Cloud seemed to be in deep thought for a second, and then he got up with a lost look in his eyes.

"I thank you for the duel Yugi," said The Cloud, "you just gave me a lot to think about."

He put his hand in his pocket and produced a card.

"I want you to hang on this for me," he said, "so we'll have meet again sometime."

Yami took the card, the name read_ Sky Dragon Valkyrie_.

The Cloud started to leave the alley.

"Where will you go?" asked Yami.

"I'm gonna travel the world," he said, "maybe I'll find what I'm looking for."

And, just like the, he was gone.

As Yami and Yugi swapped places and stared down at the card, they couldn't help but wonder if they would see him again.

The End

Continued in Yugioh Gran Championship The Story of Dark Cloud


End file.
